The RWBY Spongebob Parody Collection
by TheDryRain
Summary: A collection of stories where the RWBY characters act out the episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. Personally, I'm visualizing the characters as they appear in Volume 1 or whatever Volume they first appear them but feel free to visualize them however you like.
1. No Free Rides

_**NO FREE RIDES**_

It was a beautiful day in Vale, perfect for those that were taking their driving tests.

**"Here we are again at the Mrs. Goodwitch's Driving School." **

Behind the wheel of one of the cars was a student named Ruby Rose who was eagerly and reckless driving the car around the driving school. Sitting in the passenger seat with her was her teacher Glynda Goodwitch who was clearly on edge as she clinged to the interior of the car like her life depended on it.

**"Today is once again the day of Ruby's driving school exam, but more importantly this is the last test for the year and if Ruby doesn't pass this one then it means another WHOLE YEAR OF DRIVING SCHOOL!"** Following a loud crash, the author lies on the ground groaning in pain next to the broken camera that they're previously using.

Ruby looks at Glynda in confusion. "What just happened?"

Glynda smiles to Ruby, not seeming to care about what just happened. "Oh, nothing important Ruby. You just struck down another pedestrian. Minus 20 more points." She writes on the clipboard, adding another penalty to Ruby's test.

"How many points does that leave me with?" Ruby asks, getting slightly concerned.

"Negative 224." Glynda answers with a straight face.

"How much time do I have left on the test?" Ruby is even more concerned.

"The test is over Ruby."

"That's enough time, I can make up those points!" Ruby shouts with excitement, catching Glynda by surprise as she grabs the lever of the car, causing Glynda to panic.

"No, wait Ruby, you didn't hear me!" She screams as the car goes into reverse at high speed, trying to reason with Ruby as she goes out of control. "It's too late to pass Ruby!" Her cries are unheard as Ruby drives the car backwards through a line of cars, a brick wall, and finally launches the car into the air so it crashes in front of the building, turning into a heap of broken junk.

Glynda rises up from the pile, coughing as the dust cloud clears while Ruby pops next to her, neither of them harmed thanks to a little thing called Aura.

"Okay, Mrs Goodwitch, what's my final score?" Ruby asks eagerly, somehow believing the last stunt she just pulled saved her final grade.

Looking over her clipboard, Glynda's answer was simple. "Six."

"Whoo!" Ruby cheers. "And how many do I need to pass?"

"Six."

"Whoooooo..." Ruby starts building up for a louder cheer, slowly raising her arms upward.

"Hundred."

Ruby pauses, looking at Glynda with confusion. "What?"

"600. You need 600 points to pass. You only got six." Considering Ruby's earlier score, that was quite the recovery but sadly it wasn't good enough.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright Mrs. Goodwitch!" Ruby looks like she's struggling not to cry but soon cheers up. "Besides, this just means that I get to be in your class for a whole 'nother year!" She slaps her fist down on a piece of metal, launching a chunk of the cars former motor into the air. "See you next Tuesday!"

As Ruby gets up and leaves, the motor piece that was sent into the air lands on top of Glynda's head, messing up her glasses as her eye twitches violently while she holds on the urge to scream in pain.

Ruby was totally obivous as to what she just did as she leaves the front of the driving school, singing to herself. "Yeah! I'm gonna get my driver's license and it's only gonna take one more year, one more year, one more super duper year!" As she sings she leaps onto her parked unicycle and starts riding in circles outside of the school. "One more super-spectacular, extra-magical, extra-fantastical year!"

As Ruby sings, Glynda is staring blankly ahead, sweating nervously as she processes the true horror of the situation she was in. _"Oh, dear Oum! Another year with her! Beowolves! Dirty Beowolves! I've got to do something to save myself! Wait, I know! There's only one way out of this: a teacher's ace in the hole!"_ She suddenly smiles as she stands upright. "Extra credit!"

Ruby pauses what she was doing to look at Glynda. "What was that Mrs. Goodwitch?"

"Extra credit, Ruby! The extra credit!" Glynda runs up to Ruby, laughing as she grabs Ruby and shakes her excitedly. "I still have a chance! Oh! I mean, you still have a chance." Glynda corrects herself, hugging Ruby tightly to her chest.

"What's extra credit?" Ruby's question was muffled by the hug.

"It's when you get credit for the things you weren't able to do before." Glynda explains after releasing Ruby from the hug.

Ruby let's out a happy noise, liking the sound of that.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Ruby was sitting at her desk while Glynda was standing at the front of the class, ready to put her plan into motion. "Now Ruby, are we ready for the extra credit?"

Ruby nods excitedly. "Extra credit!"

"That's the spirit." Glynda smiles, happy to see Ruby willing to cooperate. "So all you have to do to earn your extra credit and pass my class, and never have to come anywhere near this school again, is to write a ten-word sentence on what you've learned in driving school." She explains, getting a bit too excited for a moment at the thought of Ruby being gone for good.

"But I've learned so many things here." Ruby comments.

"It's alright, just pick one. I don't care which. Here, I'll help you get started. "What I learned in driving school is..." There! That's already seven words! Only three more left!" Glynda helps Ruby, hoping to get this over with quickly.

Ruby down what Glynda says, mumbling of herself as she does so. "L...e...a...r..." She pauses as her pencil tip snaps off. "Oh, beowolves."

"What's wrong?" Glynda questions.

"Got to sharpen my pencil." Ruby walks over to the sharpener, sharpening the pencil and pulling it out to examine it before repeating the process. She keeps repeating the process while humming to herself while Glynda is left staring at her, starting to sweat from the stress of having to put of with Ruby's nonsense even now. After getting the sharpness that she wanted, Ruby returns to her desk to resume writing. "E...d..." Another snap is heard and Ruby is once again approaching the sharpener with a broken pencil.

"Give me that!" Glynda takes away Ruby's pencil forcefully, giving her a pen instead. "Here's a pen."

Ruby admires the pen she was given. "A pen! One of the most permanent of all writing utensils. "She returns to the desk, singing to herself as she finally finishes the paper and holds it up for Glynda, "Done."

"Fantastic, now let me see it."

"No, wait! I change my mind!" Ruby suddenly panics, making some changes on the paper.

"Ruby, I'm sure whatever you've written is fine, just let me see it."

Ruby covers the paper with her body instead, refusing to show it. "No, don't look! It's not ready!"

"It's so simple, it's only ten words! "What I learned in driving school is blankity, blankity, blank!" Glynda was starting to lose her own mind, unable to understand how Ruby could be having so much trouble with such a simple assignment.

"I can do this! I can do this!"

"What I learned in driving school is...!" "What I learned in driving school is...!"

"I can do this! I can do this!" Ruby starts panting and sweating heavily, clearly losing her mind due to the stress. "Is it hot in here Mrs. Goodwitch? Why is it so hot in here?!" She suddenly screams as she grabs her hand. "My hand is cramping, Mrs. Goodwitch! Make it stop!"

Unable to take it anymore, Glynda leaps on top of Ruby, trying to force her pen to write on the paper while Ruby resists her. "You only need three... more... words!" She screams, getting cut off as she desk crumbles under the combined weight of the both of them. She groans as she climbs off of Ruby, grabbing onto the paper. "Okay, let me see what you've written."

Ruby grabs the paper, still hesitant."It's not ready yet."

"It's okay, Ruby. Show the teacher what you've written.

"No!"

"Give it to me!" Glynda demands, pulling on the paper forcefully as Ruby pulls back.

"No!"

"Let me see it!" The paper rips in half, causing the two to pause for a moment before Glynda glares at Ruby and grabs her piece, putting the two halves together so she could read it. "What I learned in driving school is... um..." Aside from the first seven words she gave to Ruby, the rest was a jumbled mess of crossed out words and random doodles. Sweating as she tries to comprehend it, she decides she's had enough and tosses the papers aside. "The rest doesn't matter! You pass! You pass!" She laughs, feeling great relief at saying those words.

"Mrs, Goodwitch, I don't tell like I really did anything." Ruby looks a bit concerned.

"That's how extra credit is supposed to feel."

"Really?" Ruby cheers up at those words.

"Besides, here's your license." Glynda smiles as she hands Ruby her driving license, already prepared for the day she would normally earn it. Sadly, that day never came.

Not that Ruby cared as she started at it in awe. "My license!" Without warning, she picks it with her tongue. "It tastes just like I dreamt it would. Mrs. Goodwitch, I...

Glynda doesn't give Ruby a chance to speak as she is already pushing Ruby out the front door. "Thank you, Ruby. Congratulations, and have a nice life!" She waves happily as Ruby leaves, finally free of the most chaotic student she has ever met.

Ruby walks away from the school, holding out her license proudly. "Look out Vale! There's a new driver on the road and her name is Ruby Rose!"

Ruby's name echoes in Glynda's ears as she looks on in horror, a horrible vision suddenly coming to mind.

* * *

_Ruby was driving her car happily while singing to herself, swerving back and forth wildly as she hits many pedestrians, sending them flying through the air screaming. She even knocks over a bus, crushing a poor citizen that happened to be next to it. The worst part of it being when she drives through a birthday party, dragging out screams of pain and terror as she ran over the partygoers._

_On the news channel, Lisa Lavender is reporting on the chaos as a image of a burning city is placed in the background with the sound of screaming. "So much destruction... this reporter can only ask "Why?"_

_An image of Glynda appears on the background as Lisa continues. "Local consensus has chosen to place the blame on this negligent, selfish driving instructor who..." She cries out in pain as Ruby runs her over, getting into the studio somehow. She weaking stands back up into the view of the camera. "Lets... not...use that take." She clasps to the floor._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Glynda shakes off the vision she just had. "That's preposterous. She did the extra credit and there is no need to worry. She doesn't even have a car to drive." Smiling as she feels at ease, Glynda continues on with her day till it's time to head home.

* * *

It's now nighttime as Glynda is walking home, feeling a lot happier now that Ruby was going from her class. "Now to go home, have the rest of that pasta and relax for the night." She walks through the front door of the house, turning on the light and screaming in surprise.

"Surpise!" Standing in her house was Ruby with her parents Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, along with a massive cake that read "Thank you Mrs. Goodwitch!".

"To the greatest teacher ever!" Ruby adds, making it clear this was all meant for Glynda.

Taiyang approaches Glynda. "Thank you Mrs. Puff. I know I speak for everyone when I say that we consider you a member of the Rose family." He takes Glynda's hand and starts kissing it for a long while as Glynda just stands there, wondering how this people got into her house.

"I think you made your point dear." Summer speaks to Taiyang to get his attention.

Taiyang blushes as he regains his composure, walking back over to his family. "I got to admit Mrs. Goodwitch, we were starting to think Ruby was never going to get her license, but you never gave up on her, you never quit, you never took the easy way out!"

"Y-Yeah, thats right." Glynda smiles nervously, hoping no one noticed.

"That said, we wanted to make sure that Mrs. Goodwitch, the greatest driving teacher in the world, was here to see this!" Summer speaks excitedly.

"See what?" Glynda grows more nervous.

Taiyang then walks over to a covered object nearby, yanking off the sheer to reveal a bright red convertible that he somehow snuck into Glynda' .."Ta-da!" He reads the license plate to everyone. "IM-RDY."

"A BRAND NEW CAR?!" Both Ruby and Glynda scream in unison, Ruby being excited while Glynda was horrified.

"For me...?" Ruby wobbles before fainting from the surprise, landing backwards onto the cake that was set out before.

* * *

After Ruby's fainting episode, the family had gathered into Ruby's new car as they prepared to leave with Ruby still passed out in the back seat.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Goodwitch, Ruby will be driving by tomorrow! Toddle-Loo!" Summer waves to Glynda as Taiyang starts the car and drives them home.

As soon as the family drove off, Glynda began to panic. "Oh, sweet Oum what have I done?! As soon as Ruby starts driving everyone is going to know that I just let her slide through school! I'll have to move to a new city and start a new driving school with a new name!" Suddenly, her panic clears as she instead feels the desire to stand her ground. "No.. not again. This time I have to end it before it begins." Knowing what she had to do, she prepares for the long night ahead.

* * *

Back at the Rose home, Ruby was resting in her own bed with bandages around her head.

"You really took quite the fall there." Taiyang checks are Ruby.

Ruby suddenly bolts upright in bed. "What I learned in driving school today is!" She's stopped as Taiyang gently pushes her back down.

"We're going to have to put a hold on the driving for a while."

Summer agrees, covering up Ruby in her blankets "He's right honey. For now, just stay in bed and no going near the car." Turning off the bedroom light, her parents leader her there to get some rest.

A few seconds later, Ruby gets out of bed and sneaks out of the window once it's all clear, heading straight for where her car was parked near the house. "Hi, Cary." She smiles, running her hand along the side of the car and gasping as she feels the cool metal. "Cary, you're cold. Here, take my socks." After covering her socks o the car she climbs on the side door embrassing it lovely. "Oh Cary, I'll always take care of you. You're the best car in the entire world!" With a kiss to the lever, she falls asleep in the backseat of the car after showing she was definitely feeling the effects of the fall from a short while ago.

Shortly after Ruby feel asleep a shadowy figure sneaks up to the house and up to Ruby's new car, revealing itself to be Glynda in a black ski mask and black outfit as she climbs into the driver side of the car. She had come to the conclusion that the only way to stop Ruby from driving was to steal the car and she was fully prepared as she reached into a brown bag she brought with her.

"I hope I still remember how to do this." Pulling out a purple balloon, she blows it up and twists it into a balloon animal, looking content as she sighs happily. "Oh yeah, I still got it..." Feeling more at ease, she starts up the car and drives off with the hope that this would save her job.

Unfortunately for Glynda, she was obvious to the presence of a sleeping Ruby in the back seat of the car, the motion of the car causing her to wake up and see the sky passing overhead. "Hey! I'm driving!" Sitting upright, Ruby and Glynda see each other, causing the both of them to scream in surprise as Glynda losing control of the car for a moment, sliding wielding before getting back in control.

Ruby jumps into the passenger seat of the car, looking furious as she confronts the burglar trying to get away with her car. "Who are you?! And what are you doing with my car?! And why are you wearing that ski mask?! You're not skiiing?! She suddenly gasps, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I know who you are!"

"No, no you don't! You don't know who I am." Glynda panics, fearing that Ruby was going to call her out.

"Yes I do! I know that you're... a car-jacker! I never thought I would have to use this pepper spray!" Pulling out the pepper spray she kept on her person, Ruby aims it at Glynda and presses on the nozzle, causing a cloud of pepper spray to cover her own face due to the nozzle facing her direction. "MY EYES! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Her screams of pain her silence as she gets a kick to the face by Glynda, sending her into a some trash cans.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, but this is for your own good!" Glynda apologizes as she continues to drive, hoping that Ruby wasn't hurt too badly. Much to her surprise however, Ruby had already recovered and was right next to the car, panting heavily as she used her unicycle to keep up with Glynda.

"Give me back my car!" Ruby shouts as Glynda speeds up to get away. Catching up to Glynda again, Ruby leaps from her unicycle and grabs onto the windshield of the car, her arms stretching like rubber as Glynda swerved sharply to try and shake her off buy she refuses to let go. "You better stop this car!" This only causes Glynda to speed up, slamming Ruby into the road behind the car but she still hangs on, arms stretching longer as she runs behind the car. "I'm... not... letting... go!" Her shoes create sparks as she slides on the road while Glynda makes a sharp turn.

"Nothing will stop me! Not even..." She gasps in horror as she sees a sign approaching with the image of a Beowolf on it. "GIANT BEOWOLVES?!" She screams as she's dragged through a pack of giant beowolves as they bite and claw at her. As she leaves the pack, she's covered in scratch and bite marks, her outfit having several tears in various spots and her cape is ripped off but she was still hanging in.

"I'm still... not letting... go... even for..." She gasps in horror again as she sees another sign, this time with the image of a cheese grater on it. "CHEESE GRATERS?!" She screams again as she's dragged through a group of giant human-sized cheese graters, the graters shredding her up fiercely. As she leaves the cheese graters she's been reduced to an outline that was still holding onto the car.

"If you think I'll let go for a little..." A new sign appears, signifying the worst thing imanigable to humanity. "EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION?! OH NO!" That proved to be the finishing blow as she finally let's go, screaming in the distance while Glynda looks back to see her gone.

"Whew, looks like that got rid of her. Now for some nice tunes." Smiling with relief, she turns on the radio, not noticing that it looking strangely similar to Ruby's face.

"We're now back to KRUD with all of your personal "You won't get away with stealing my car!" hits."

Glynda looks at the radio in confusion before screaming in horror as it warps outward, revealing itself to be Ruby in disguise as she tackles Glynda and starts brawling with her, leading to the car going out of control and driving in circles.

In the distance a police car is parked in place as the two officers Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi were enjoying a peaceful night on duty.

"Huh, would you like at that." Qrow comments as they watch the out of control car in front of them. Shortly afterward, the car with Ruby and Glynda drives up and off a nearby hill, sending it flying into the air and toward the police car as Qrow and Clover scream and huddle together at the approaching car.

Even as the car is flying toward an unavoidable crash, Ruby refuses to stop fighting as she controls to beat a struggling Glynda. "I'll never let you have this car! Not even if you're..." During the fight she rips off the ski mask, stunned into silence as she recognizes the face of her teacher. "Mrs. Goodwitch?" This reveal causes Ruby to have a minor episode of insanity as the car crashes into the police car. A few seconds later, the siren goes off.

* * *

"So, how's it going Mrs. Goodwitch?" The following morning after the incident with the police car, Ruby was visiting Glynda in jail to check to on her. Considering Glynda was caught dressed like a burglar and stealing.a car, it wasn't too surprising she ended up getting arrested last night.

Glynda sighs. "Listen Ruby, I want to apologize for everything that happened yesterday. I never should've passed you when you really weren't ready."

Ruby nods with understanding. "Guess this means I have to give back my license then?"

"On the plus side, I heard that Mrs. Peach is starting a new class Monday morning."

"You kidding me? You're the only teacher for me." Ruby smiles, showing her loyalty to the teacher that put up with her all this time. "And besides, I talked to the warden and she said she'll let you out early if you do her a favor."

"What favor is that?"

"Free driving lessons!" Ruby laughs, ignoring the groaning that came from Glynda.

_**END**_

* * *

**This is the first of what I plan to a collection of Spongebob parodies involving the RWBY. Finding very few parody fanfiction of RWBY involving Spongebob episodes, I decided to work on bringing those to the fanfiction community. There may be a few spelling errors here and there, but hopefully it's still enjoyable. I intend to check back on the chapters I've written and tidy them up when I can so please don't mind the typos too much.**

**Reason I choose to do this episode first is because it's one of my personal favorites and I love the idea of Glynda being Mrs. Puff in this story. It's such a perfect fit with Ruby being Spongebob. I plan to change the characters based on the episodes but so far, Glynda as Mrs. Puff is one I plan to keep consistent along with Ruby as Spongebob though I can see Jaune being Spongebob on some chapters. Feel free to comment on which characters to think work best for certain roles or episodes. I'm currently unsure of who to use for Mr. Krabs, Plankton, or Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy for those episodes.**

**Aside from the main characters, figure the random background characters could be whoever you want them to be if I haven't decide who to use. Feel free to comment who you think could work for this chapter or future chapters as background characters. I'll consider those suggestions when cleaning up my chapters.**

**Please comment if you like the story and tell me what your favorite moment of this episode is. My favorite part is the cheese graters scene simply because of how perfectly random it is. XD**


	2. Weiss' Day Off

_**WEISS' DAY OFF**_

**"Ah, it's a beautiful springtime. A time for fun and frolic for most people. But not for this unfortunate girl."**

Standing near the front door of a fantsy themed restaurant known as the Wrusty Wizard, Weiss stares outside with a depressed expression on her face. "I can't believe this. It's such a beautiful day and yet I'm stuck here, trapped inside of a prison of high cholesterol." A bell dings in the background, causing her to wince. "This isn't fair,. No one ever comes in on a Sunday." She winced again as the bell dings again. "Why can't Mr. Ozpin let us go home instead?" The bell dings a third time, finally getting Weiss to snap as she turns to face the source of the noise with an enraged expression.

The source of the noise was Ruby Rose, who was pressing the bell on the order window between the kitchen and the cashier booth, giggling to herself as she passed the time up until Weiss runs up and swipes the bell from her. "Ruby! Stop ringing this bell!" She slams the bell back on the window.

"I was just testing it." Ruby explains before backing up as Weiss leans closer to her.

"I'll ring the bel to let you know when there is an order. But..." She leans out to motion to the empty restaurant around her. "There are no customers!" There hasn't been a single one all day and there isn't going to be any!" In her anger, she grabs the cash register and struggles to life it up before succeeding and slamming it back down in place which causes it to produce a bell sound.

"One Wizard Patty coming up!" Ruby calls, thinking that was Weiss giving her an order.

"No!" Weiss shouts in annoyance before being cut off by the cash register opening and knocking her over, spilling a bunch of coins onto the ground in the process.

Ozpin, who was in his office busy writing on a few pieces of paper suddenly pauses as he hears the commotion outside his office. "That sounds like my money dropping." He heads out of his office and spots Weiss on the floor picking up the spilled coins. "My babies! Get away from them you barbarian!" He rushes over, shoving Weiss aside with enough force to send her into a nearby wall as he crouches near his money, clearly freaking out and worried by the look on his face.

"Look at what you've done! Nice, clean money has been soiled! Don't worry, Papa will take care of you. I'll get you cleaned up."Picking up all of the coins as quickly as her could and talking to them in a soothing voice, he rushes into the kitchen. "Clear the way!" He gets to the sink and starts washing them quickly to get them clean. "It's okay, don't cry little ones."

"What's the matter, Mr. Ozpin?" Ruby asks, touching Ozpin's back and startling him enough that he drops one of the dimes.

"My dime!" Ozpin panicks as he watches the dime roll around the drain of the sink a few times before landing on it's side and appearing to be safe as Ozpin sighs with relief. Then, for the sake of comedy and plot progression, the dime suddenly flips up so that it's floating above the drain and gives a wink before dropping in.

"NO!" Ozpin screams before shoving his entire arm down the drain, managing to grab the dime quickly much to his relief. "Whew, I saved it Ruby!" As he tries to pull his hand out of the drain however he quickly runs into an issue as he's unable to pull it out. "What the? It's stuck!" You've got to help me Ruby!" He turns to his employee pleading.

Ruby looks into the sink, seeing the problem immediately and points it out. "You have to let go off of the dime." She explains, seeing the hand was going to be stuck as long as Ozpin held onto his dime.

"I can think of ten good reasons to never let go of a dime." Ozpin answers Ruby's suggestion with a straight face. "There's got to be a better way! Wrap your arms around my waist and pull with all your might!"

Ruby does just as she's told, grabbing unto Ozpin and pulling in rhythm with him as they try to free his hand from the sink. Unfortunately, they didn't count on Ozpin's arms popping off as Ruby throws him backward through the air.

"MY ARMS!" Ozpin cries as he flies through the air, his sleeves flapping in the wind now that they're empty.

"Oh no, not again!" Ruby has a concerned look as she looks at the sink where Ozpin's arms remained attached, on still stuck in the drain while the other was still gripping the ledge.

Eventually, Ozpin comes to a stop as he slams into a wall, grunting as he slides unto the floor. Has he lays there, the force of the impact cause one of the shelves in the kitchen to slant downward, leading to a bunch of items sliding and dropping perfectly on his head. First it was a pot, follows by a glass, a pan, a mug, a treasure chest, a shield, a giant hammer and finally a suit of armor. By the end of it, he was dizzy as his glasses were tilted and a large lump was forming on his head. The final blow was ironically a dime of all things, landing perfectly on the lump and making him wince in pain before finally passing out.

* * *

After the crazy accident that just happened, the paramedics had arrived and two were carrying Ozpin out of the restaurant on a stretcher as Ruby and Weiss stood by the door, Weiss holding it open for the paramedics to walk through.

"Wait." Ozpin speaks, causing the paramedics to stop in front of Ruby and Weiss so that he could talk to them. "Weiss... I'm putting you in charge of things around here while I'm gone."

Weiss smiles brightly upon hearing those words as Ozpin is carried into the ambulance with a third paramedic following behind carrying the detached arms. "You can count on me, Sir! Take care. Hurry back. Get well soon. You're in our thoughts. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile."

She continued the positive talk until the ambulance took off, shutting the front door so she could address Ruby, having an idea in mind. "Okay, Ruby, let's get down to business. My first official act as new manager is to give you a promotion."

Ruby's eyes turn into stars as she smiles widely. "AAH! Really?"

Weiss nods. "That's right. You get to run the cash register now." She motions to the cash register which was normally her position.

Ruby slides over to the cash register, still extremely happy as she holds it. "The cash register... Wow! Who's going to work the grill then?"

"You are of course. It's part of the promotion I mentioned earlier. You'll be wearing two hats now. You're going to take the orders and then you're going to make them!" Weiss smiles as she takes off her hat and places it onto Ruby's head, the hat resembling a small blue pointy hat like what a wizard would commonly wear. She also hands Ruby a spatula, the latter holding it closing to her chest in excitement.

Ruby was extremely excited as she feels to two hats on her head. "Ah... this is the best day of my life."

"Me too." Weiss simply agrees, still smiling.

It was then that Ruby noticed something odd, looking at Weiss in confusion. "Wait a minute, if I'm running the register and the grill, what are you going to be doing?"

"Oh, I've got some very important boss-like errands to run. I'll see you later." She begins to walk toward the front door, being stopped by Ruby halfway through.

"Wait Weiss!"

Weiss looks back to Ruby. "What is it?"

"You forgot to teach me how to use... the cash register." Ruby rubs the side of the cash register, acting as if it was some object of great value that must be handled carefully.

Weiss simply gives Ruby a blank stare. "You push the button and put the money inside. Okay, you're on your own." She turns and leaves the restaurant.

Shortly afterward, Ruby is hugging the cash register tightly, crying tears of happiness. "I can't believe this is really happening..." The cash register opens up, allowing her to sit on the box. "Today, I start living!"

As she was heading home, Weiss was feeling happy that she managed to trick Ruby into working at the restaurant alone so she could have a day off for herself. "Well Weiss, you've really outdone yourself this time. A beautiful day of relaxing and pampering... with pay." She rubs her hands together, her smile dropping as she ponders Ruby's situation. "Hmm... I guess I do kind of feel bad for poor little Ruby, all by his lonesome... oh, it'll pass. She's probably just standing at the register with a stupid grin on her face." Weiss giggles at the thought.

* * *

_Ruby is standing at the cash register with a silly look on her face, tongue sticking out as her eyeballs face different directions._

_It wasn't long before Yang enters the Wrusty Wizard with a silly look on her face like Ruby, greeting her. "Hey, Ruby!"_

_"Hey, Yang!"_

_"Hey, Ruby, could you give me change for a quarter?" Yang holds out a quarter she pulled from her pocket._

_"No problem!" Ruby takes the quarter and bangs on the cash register till it opens up. She then pulls out a massive amount of cash in exchange for the quarter and gives it to Yang._

_"Thank you." Yang grins._

* * *

Weiss suddenly gasps in horror. "I forgot to show her how to make change! Ah!" She runs back to the Wrusty Wizard in a panic, knowing that if Ruby screwed this up, Weiss was the one that was going to suffer the consequences since she was supposed to be working and be the temporary boss on top of that.

"Ru...!" She pauses as she enters the Wrusty Wizard, seeing that Ruby was the only one there, standing behind the cash register like when Weiss left her. "By." She runs over to the cash register and shoves Ruby aside, checking the money and feeling relief to see that everything was as it should be.

"Hi, Weiss. All done with those errands?" Ruby asks, figuring so since Weiss came back to work.

Weiss moves to the front of the cash register. "No, no. I just remembered that I needed change for this dollar." She holds up a dollar, intending to test Ruby to make sure Ruby could give change properly.

"Oh sure! You want your quarters? Or ten times? Or twenty nickels? Or one hundred pennies? Or one quarter, three dimes, seven nickels, or ten pennies? Or, if you give me a five dollar bill, your options are..." Ruby continued to do the math like a pro, magically pulling out whatever coins she was mentioning at the moment until Weiss had enough.

"Alright, goodbye!" She leaves the restaurant, feeling at ease that Ruby can do change but still annoyed at how much Ruby showed off just now.

* * *

Back at her house, Weiss was getting ready to sunbath as she put on a white swimsuit and was setting up a lawn chair with an umbrella and brought with her sunglasses, a sunbathing mirror and sunscreen."This is great. My day off, no worries, just relaxation." Laying down on her lawn chair with her sunglasses on, she applies a bit of sunscreen to her nose. "I'm the boss, I deserve this. Ah..."

She relaxes in her chair, smiling happily._ "Everything will be just fine. There won't be any customers today anyways. She's probably just standing there, bored out of her mind."_ A thought bubble appears as she imagines Ruby standing in the Wrusty Wizard without anything to do.

Standing in her position behind the register, Ruby lets out a yawn. "Hm.. getting kind of bored..." She lays down her head on top of the register and falls asleep, snoring gently. As she does this, the entire Wrusty Wizard erupts into flames without any explanation, causing Weiss to let out shriek and start blowing the thought bubble away before getting up, changing back to her usual outfit and dashing as fast as she could to the restaurant in panic.

As she is running however, she comes to a stop as she realizes what she is doing, looking irritated in the process. "Oh, what am I doing?!" Taking out her scroll, she checks the time on it. "I'm wasting all of my valuable relaxing time, that's what I'm doing! Seriously, what are the odds that Ruby would light the Wrusty Wizard on fire?" Feeling confident the odds were zero, she begins walking back home.

Shortly after she begins her walk back home, a fire truck drives by with it's siren on, heading down the street toward the Wrusty Wizard. This reignited Weiss' panic as she runs for the restaurant again, busting through the front doors and spraying the interior wildly with a fire extinguisher she picked up along the way.

After the foam clears up, Ruby is still standing behind the register as the foam forms a mustache on her face. Weiss walks up to Ruby with foam on her face in the shape of a beard, looking annoyed as she was once again proven wrong.

"Can I help you sir?" Ruby asks, clearly not recognizing Weiss.

"It's me, you dunce!' Weiss screams as she wipes her foam beard of furiously, letting her anger out on Ruby.

"Oh, hello Weiss! How are those errands going?" Ruby asks, oblivious to Weiss' anger as her own foam mustache falls off.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm very busy." Weiss glares, feeling offended.

"Im sure you are."

"I don't like your tone."

"I'm sure you are." Ruby sings in a high-pitched voice, catching Weiss of guard before going back to her normal voice. "How's that?"

"Just stay here and do your jobs!" Weiss grumbles as she leaves for the third time that day.

"You got it, Ms. Schnee!" While saluting to Weiss, Ruby's spatula gets stuck to her forehead, staying there even after putting her arm down. "Wow, no wonder Mr. Ozpin put her in charge." She admires Weiss' sense of duty, oblivious that it wasn't there in the first place.

* * *

Back in her home, the stress was clearly getting to Weiss as she was struggling to get into a chair, her back straight as a board while her held her up as she leaned back. "Must... re.. lax!" With an audible and sharp crack, Weiss slumps into her chair, looking completely exhausted.

She pulls out a hand mirror to get a good look at herself, noting how exhausted she looked. "Look at yourself, you're starting to lose your glow. You need to stop worrying so much!." She points a finger at the mirror. "Now, repeat after me: you will not go back to the Wrusty Wizard."

Before she can do that however, Ruby's reflection suddenly appears in the mirror with a smile on her face. "I will destroy the Wrusty Wizard." She speaks calmly and happily.

Weiss screams and throws the mirror, shattering it before running back to the Wrusty Wizard and bursting through the front door. "RUBY!"

"Have you finished...?" Ruby starts to speak.

"NO!" Weiss interrupts before leaving. "Okay, that's enough! That's more than enough! No matter what kind of sick and crazy fantasies run through my mind, I'm not going back to that restaurant!" She walks into her home, determined to stay put. Which lasts about three seconds before she runs in a panic toward the Wrusty Wizard, gets asked by Ruby if she finished her errands and then runs back home.

At this point, her sanity starts to unravel as she is running back and forth between her home and her workplace, Ruby's words echoing in her head nonstop as she becomes more and more frantic. Ultimately, she stays put at the front door, allowing Ruby to ask her the question.

"Have you finished those errands? How you finished those errands? Have you finished those errands?"

"No, I'm not finished with those errands and I never will be, so quit checking up on me!" Weiss yells at Ruby, walking up to her angrily. "I know what you are up to! Forcing me to come back here every time you mess up!" She beats on the cash register as she talks.

"But, I haven't..." Ruby tries to explain herself but isn't allowed to.

"Okay! Maybe you haven't messed up yet, but you will. You will..." She leans in close, showing that she was starting to lost her sanity from her expression and behavior as well as her dialogue, soon walking backwards out of the restaurant. "And when you do mess up, I'll be there! I'll be there!" She runs back home, laughing like a crazy person.

"Wow, Weiss really is a hard worker. She makes me so proud to be wearing these hats." Ruby rubs her hats happily, completely missing what was really going on with Weiss and how she was unintentionally torturing the poor girl.

* * *

Weiss sanity continued it's decline as she began to barricade her front door from the inside, covering it with locks, planks of wood, wielding it shut and even using police tape all in an attempt to keep herself from running back to the Wrusty Wizard to check on Ruby.

"There!" She throws the blowtorch aside and removes the welding mask she was wearing. Her physical appearance was reflecting her mental state as her hair and clothing looked messy, her eyes were all screwed up and she was hunching over as she stood in an awkward pose all the while laughing in random intervals. "Now I have to stay here and enjoy myself! I'm not even going to think about you-know-who at the you-know-what doing i-don't-care. Just going to... relax..."

She awkwardly walks into the bathroom, setting up a nice bubble bath for herself and feeling relief as she sinks in and soaks in the warm water. "Let Weiss' day off... begin." She sits there, finally in place until she hears a laughter that puts her on edge once more. "What was that?" She listens closely, recognizing the laughter that was coming from her bathroom window as Ruby's laughter.

She trembled in the bath, fearing that she was found out. "It's Ruby. She must be spying on me to see if I'm really doing errands. But, but this means that she left her post and that I've finally caught her messing up." Laughing to herself, she approaches the window near the bathroom and pokes her head through. "AHA! I caught you now, Ruby Rose..." Looking down, she sees it's just a rose bush under her window making the laughter due to the wind blowing through it. "Bush."

Pulling her head back into the bathroom, she then notices a silhouette on her curtain, one that looked like Ruby while she was wearing the two hats. "Heh, here's that rubber ducky Mr. Ozpin wanted me to get." Weiss suddenly pulls the curtain back. "I've caught you now! Wait until Mr. Ozpin finds out that you're a... toilet." Instead of Ruby, it turned out to be Weiss' toilet that happened to make a convincing silhouette with the help of bathroom supplies.

"Sweet Oum, you're losing it, Weiss." Weiss holds her head, regaining enough sanity to realize she was losing it. "I have to calm down. If I let this get to me again then I'll just end up running down to the Wrusty Wizard, bursting through the front door, up to that red caped headache Ruby, and she'll say..."

"Hi, Weiss. Are you finished with those errands yet?" Ruby interrupts, appearing in the bathtub before diving into it.

"AHA!" Weiss dives into the bathtub, suddenly appearing in a much larger space, looking around for Ruby. "I know you're in here." She spots Ruby, gasping as Ruby winks at her before diving down the drain of the bathtub. Weiss surfaces in her bathtub shortly after. "She's heading for the Wrusty Wizard! I'll beat her there!"

With the last bit off her sanity disappearing, she jumps out of the bathtub and smashes right through the barricaded front door with ease, soon running down the street with nothing but a layer of bubble foam covering her body as she runs down the street like a maniac."I've got you now, Ruby!"

"Hey, put some clothes on!" A mother that Weiss runs past shouts at Weiss while covering her child's eyes.

"The truth will be revealed!" Weiss screams as she runs past a rock that Yang was relaxing on, the blonde taking notice of Weiss.

"Whoo, right on, Weiss!" Yang cheers for Weiss, providing encouragement without any idea what was actually happening.

Up ahead, Ozpin is walking out of the hospital with a doctor, his arms reattached after his earlier incident.

"Okay, Mr. Ozpin. You get plenty of rest and if things don't seem right, come back." The doctor speaks before heading inside.

"Thank, Doc." Ozpin waves to the doctor, looking toward the street with a smile just in time to see his employee running by naked.

"You can't beat me, Ruby!" Weiss screams, obviously to the fact that she just passed her boss.

A few seconds later, the image of seeing the employee he left in charge of his business running down the street naked and crazy causes his arms to fall off again. He simply walks back into the hospital, deciding it was best to avoid the Wrusty Wizard for the time being.

Eventually, Weiss busts through the front doors of the restaurant, laughing insanely as she approaches as very confused and concerned Ruby, "AHA! I've caught you now! You didn't think I knew you're the rose bush outside of my window! Ha! Or the toilet in my bathroom!"

Ruby could only look on in confusion as her coworker was standing naked in front of her and having a mental breakdown as she rambled on and on about nonsense, getting a lot of saliva on Ruby's face in the process.

"And then you were in my bathtub, and then you...I And you...and i... then you... swam down the drain... and beat me to the Wrusty Wizard." As she finishes her story, Weiss seems to regain her sanity after realizing just how ridiculous everything sounded when she said it out loud. Perhaps she was simply too exhausted to be insane anymore or something after the day she had.

"Um... does that mean you're..." Ruby begins to speak, but Weiss puts a hand on her mouth.

"Yes, Ruby. I'm finished with those errands." I guess I want to take my place back at the cash register. I really do." Weiss smiles as she hugs the cash register, rubbing hee face into it as she comes to accept she can only be truly at peace while doing her job when it was time to work.

"Then, you might want to put these on." Ruby whispers as she takes off her dress and hands it to Weiss.

It was in that moment that Weiss remembered she had run all the way to the Wrusty Wizard without any clothes on, the bubbles that have been covering her body finally popping in this exact moment to leave her naked. She doesn't hesitate to take them and put them on for modesty.

"Hmm..." Ruby appears to notice something as she walks off and walks back with the open/closed sign. "Hey, Weiss, you know what? We forgot to switch the closed sign to open." She flips the sign around to prove her point. "It's almost like we could've taken the whole day off."

As Ruby laughs at the situation, Weiss simply falls to the ground gently, exhausted after the day she just had.

**_END_**

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. As mentioned, I'll be checking back for spelling errors and some tidying so please don't mind them too much if you do notice some. Just want the story to be enjoyable.**

**The reason I picked Weiss for Squidward is cause I feel like she could be a good pairing if Ruby is Spongebob. I also found it hilarious to picture her going insane from self induced stress like Squadward did in this episode. On the side, my reason for making Ozpin as Mr. Krabs is to allow the opportunity to have Cinder be Plankton for the episodes involving them. Besides, I see him being a restaurant owner if not a teacher.**

**Please favorite or follow if you like the story and tell me what your favorite moment of this episode is. My favorite part is Squidward finally losing it and running to the Krusty Krab naked. XD**


End file.
